1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrically driven hand-held or manual tool, in particular, to an electrical screwdriver and/or drilling tool having a drive spindle rotatably supported in the tool housing and rotatable by an electrical drive motor likewise arranged in the tool housing, and more particularly, to a handle assembly for such a hand-held tool and including a handle connectable with the tool housing and having a through-bore for cable connecting the tool with a power source.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Electrically driven hand-held or manual tool, in particular electrical screwdrivers, drilling tools, combination tools and the like, all includes an electrical cable which usually extends through an opening formed in the handle region. For protection of the cable, there are provided antikink sockets which are usually secured in the guide opening for the cable between the tool housing and the handle shells. Constant kink movements, to which the cable is subjected during the operation of the tool can result, despite the presence of the antikink socket, in rupture of the cable strands. This leads to the stoppage of the tool and necessitates replacement of the cable.
During the use of an electrically driven tool, e.g., an electrical screwdriver or a drilling tool, it is necessary from time to time to put the tool aside so that both hands can be used for other tasks. Also during mounting works performed on a scaffold or on a ladder, it is often necessary to leave the scaffold or the ladder for a short time, e.g., to fetch additional screws or to place the ladder in a desired position. To this end, on many occasions, the electrical cable of the electrical screwdrivers or of the drilling tool is wound around a strut of the scaffold or the ladder. It is clear that these measures are unacceptable and increase the danger of the cable being damaged.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to so improve an electrically driven hand-held tool that can safely be put aside.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the possibility of the power of supply cable being damaged.